Networked communication is an indispensable means of information exchange in today's society. In a typical networked communication system, remote communication devices communicate via a wired or wireless connection over a network operated by a network service provider. Various network service providers use different methods to authenticate the devices for use over their network.
In a typical networked communication system, such as in a Global System of Mobile (GSM) based mobile communication system, the network service provider gives a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) in the form of an integrated circuit (IC) card to a user. When the communication device initiates a communication request, a unique International Mobile Subscriber Identity (IMSI) number, stored in the IC card of the communication device, is transmitted over the network to the network service provider.
Many a times, the network service providers offer a subsidy in the form of subsidized mobile phones to users and price it such that the cost of subsidizing is recovered over a period of time through operating profits earned from service charges. To ensure effective recovery of the subsidy, the communication device is locked to the network service provider for a predetermined time period, i.e., the communication device cannot be used with a different network service provider during the predetermined time period.
In order to unlock the locked communication device, such as upon expiry of the predetermined time period, different unlocking methods are used. In one method, the memory of the communication device is reconfigured using a specialized equipment. In order to carry out such methods, the communication device needs to be physically taken to a service center. In another method, the communication device may include a password protected unlocking module. A password for activating the password protected unlocking module is set by the network service provider. In order to unlock the communication device, the user needs to request for the password from the network service provider.
Thus, all conventionally known unlocking methods usually involve one or more visits to the service center, and lead to wastage of time and cause inconvenience to the user. Also, such unlocking methods requires an action to be carried out by either the user, or the network service provider, or both, thus making the unlocking method time consuming, cumbersome, and results in delays.
Further, some of the locked communication devices are prone to hacking by individuals using methods commonly available over Internet. In this case, the network service provider is unable to effectively recover the cost of subsidizing the communication device.